


James Bond Ficlets

by PhoenixFalls



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Handcuffs, Semi-Public Sex, Service Submission, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig-verse ficlets written for prompts on LiveJournal or tumblr. Various ratings and pairings, which I will include in each chapter title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James Bond/M, Handcuffed Together (rated Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [kingcarp](http://kingcarp.tumblr.com/). Originally posted here.

"Well isn't this a turn up. James Bond, unable to get out of a set of handcuffs. With one hand entirely unrestrained."

James grit his teeth and continued working. The taunting was fair; the way M continued to go about her work as if James was not attached to her wrist like a bloody handbag was fair. James thought commissioning Q to design special double-oh escape proof cuffs was crossing a line, but if she wanted to invite the infant into their games he wasn't going to object.

What was entirely unfair was the vibrating plug she had stuffed him with before she handcuffed them together, and the way she turned it on every time he got the picks lined up with the lock.


	2. M/Eve Moneypenny, Service (rated Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com)'s challenge #408: between. Originally posted [here](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/849462.html).

Eve settles onto her knees under the desk, feet tucked under her bum, head bowed. It’s nearly an hour before she hears the door to the office open. She spends that time just floating, mind blank, body buzzing with anticipation.

There’s the low hum of conversation, then the sound of the door shutting. Then at last, her Mistress’s legs appear, clad in silk stockings and a tweed skirt. Her Mistress sits with a shuffle of papers, then pulls herself closer to the desk and spreads her legs.

Eve settles in between and begins to lap at her Mistress’s soft skin. She thinks this is exactly where she is meant to be.


	3. M/Eve Moneypenny, Hands (rated Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com)'s challenge #427: hands. Originally posted [here](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1234562.html).

Eve’s hands were certified on every gun in MI6’s arsenal. They had dismantled bombs and disabled foreign agents and, once, strangled a traitorous son of a bitch to death without flinching.

They had also coaxed new life from a pair of bonsai, abandoned by the previous tenants of her flat, and helped birth a black-haired boy in the rubble one of the double-0s made of a once-bustling marketplace.

But never had they felt more powerful than in this moment, as they worked M’s clit and pussy, reducing her to a wordless, shivery mess, her gimlet gaze gone soft and pleading.


	4. James Bond/M, Semi-Public Sex (rated Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [jisforjudi](http://jisforjudi.tumblr.com). Originally posted [here](http://phoenixfalls.tumblr.com/post/98997157029/may-i-have-a-ficlet-for-skyfall-bond-m-and).

James had his eyes shut, but he was nonetheless overwhelmingly conscious of the wall of glass in front of him.

He had participated in more than his fair share of semi-public sex acts, but there was a particular vulnerability to this scenario: stark naked, hands pressed against the glass and legs spread, backlit by the yellow glow of M’s desk lamp. It was past midnight and they were fifteen storeys up, but still his blood pounded in his ears and his cock throbbed heavily at the risk.

M was behind him, ploughing him with her strap-on. She was standing on a stepstool to get the proper angle; it did not in any way lessen the power of her positioning. She hit a particularly sensitive spot and James whined; instantly her hand came forward to grip the back of his throat, nails sharp on his pressure points.

“Silence, James. Have some control.” Her voice was mocking.

He whined again, deliberately insolent, and shivered as she pressed hard enough to draw blood.

Then the pressure was gone, from his neck and from his arse, and he gasped at the loss. “Wha—“

“Enough of that. If you cannot keep yourself quiet, I will have to gag you. On your knees, facing me.”

James opened his eyes as he turned, meeting M’s glare with a smirk. He lazily reached down to give himself a stroke, all for the pleasure of the punishing smack across his cheek that followed.

“Hands behind your back.” He complied, still smirking as M discarded the condom and slapped him lightly with her cock. Then she pushed it firmly between his lips.

“Now get me off, and I’ll consider whether or not you will be allowed an orgasm of your own.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt, check out [this page](http://phoenixfalls.tumblr.com/promptme) on my tumblr!


End file.
